powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Ivan Ooze
Ivan Ooze was a tyrant who was sealed away 6,000 years prior to the events in Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Movie. He appears as the main villain, summoned by, and ultimately betraying, Lord Zedd and Rita Repulsa. He does not appear in any media outside that which relate to the movie. Biography According to Zordon, Ooze "ruled the world with a reign of unparalleled terror" until he was imprisoned in a Hyperlock Chamber by Zordon, Dulcea, and the "Order of Meridian", who presumably were the precursors to the modern Power Rangers. In addition to being a powerful villain of his own accord, he also had his own batch of enemy foot soldiers and zord-like constructs. Despite having been trapped, Ivan was aware of what was going on outside of his prison; he would later complain about having missed the Black Plague, the Spanish Inquision, and the Brady Bunch reunion. By the time of the Renaissance, he was suffering from a charley horse. Ivan's hyperlock chamber was unearthed six thousand years later by an Angel Grove construction crew. Zordon sent the Rangers to hide the chamber once more, but they were beaten to the scene by Rita and Zedd. Zedd released Ooze, and asked for Zordon's destruction in return. Ooze enthusiastically agreed, and breached the Command Center's security with ease. He demolished the Command Center, severely weakened Alpha 5, and destroyed Zordon's time warp, causing him to age rapidly. With the destruction of the Command Center, the Rangers lost their powers, forcing them to go on a quest for a new power source. Ooze traveled to the moon, and once there easily deposed both Zedd and Rita, trapping them within a snowglobe. Their henchmen Goldar and Mordant swore allegiance to Ivan rather than join Rita and Zedd in captivity. Ivan then began brainwashing the parents of Angel Grove into digging up the parts of his Ecto-Morphicons, large insect-like machines similar to the Rangers' Zords. Once the Ecto-Morphicons were completed, he sent them out to destroy the city while ordering the parents to leap to their doom back at the construction site. Ivan then spent his time in the observatory with Goldar, watching the destruction his machines wrecked on the city. After the Rangers managed to restore their powers on Phados, they returned to Angel Grove and battled Ivan's machines with their new Ninja Zords. Using these Zords, they were able to destroy one of the Morphicons, Scorpitron. Ivan combined with the other Morphicon, Hornitor, and took on the Rangers himself. The battle progressed into outer space, and though Ivan consistently had the upper hand, he was destroyed when the Ninja FalconMegazord kicked him in the groin and knocked him into the path of Ryan's Comet, which happened to be passing. The comet destroyed Ivan on impact. Appearance Ivan Ooze wore what appeared to be sorcerer robes, which were purple and had a large collar. The robes were long enough to cover his feet. He also wore purple bracelets that had red and green gems in them. He appeared to wear a belt with a design similar to Rita's head. Physically, Ivan was considered to be repulsive. His skin was violet, with two horns winding together to make a goatee. His nails were long, unmanicured. Instead of hair, he had a shape on his forehead and a growth on his head that other horns protruded from. Disguised as a carnival wizard to pass out his ooze to children, Ivan appeared to wear white face paint and a wig of purple curly hair. He wore a stereotypical wizard hat and a navy blue robe, tied with a purple sash. Personality Overall, Ivan could be described as insane and megalomaniacal. He loved to show off flamboyantly, hence his introduction to Rita and Zedd. He saw no one as his equal, imprisoning Rita and Zedd in a snowglobe to ensure that they didn't get in his way of conquering Earth. He was willing to hire their minions if they wouldn't prefer to be trapped in the snowglobe with them. Ivan Ooze held a great grudge against Zordon, declaring that he'd destroy him and his entire legacy to make it as if he didn't even exist. He had a sense of humor, making jokes when he felt it appropriate (at least from his point of view) and saw anyone as potential pawns in his conquest of the universe. He loved his machines dearly, becoming enraged enough to merge with the Hornitor when the Scorpitron was destroyed. He could also become bored easily; as the adults were taking too long to dig up his Ecto-Morphicons, Ivan ordered an adult to dance - "Do the swim!" - showing he knew modern dances and music. Powers Shapeshifting: Self-proclaimed master of disguise, Ivan could disguise himself as anything he wanted. His primary disguise was a wizard/clown for handing out jars of his ooze to brainwash adults. He retained the purple color scheme in this form, meaning he simply loved the color too much to not wear it. Ivan flawlessly took the form of a guard Zedd knocked out prior to releasing him from his seal. Liquification: Ivan could become ooze itself at will to squeeze through tightly sealed doors that he couldn't open any other way, even penetrating the Command Center with ease in this way. He also was trapped in this form inside his Hyperlock Chamber. He can also fling ooze off himself to silence others annoying him, such as Rita. Shrinking: Ivan shrank Rita and Zedd to the size of snowglobe figurines. Materialization: Ivan can create simple objects out of nothing, such as a flute or a snow globe. Hypnosis: Using his ooze as a medium, Ivan can put anyone he wants under his spell; he needed adults and any that touched the bottled ooze he handled out were put to work on digging up his ectomorphicons. Lightning: At multiple times, Ooze has sent out lightning for several purposes. He can use it to manipulate things he needs in his scheme, capture something such as the Crane Zord in an energy field, and bring his ectomorphicons to life. Henchmen generation: Ivan created the Oozemen from lighting that created ooze that his minions were birthed from. He also created the Tengu Warriors from an amethyst loogie he spat out in the Lunar Palace. 'Immense Duribility: '''Ivan was quite durable, as he took a blast from Lord Zedd and not only made no attempt to counter it, actually laughted at it, saying it tickled. Quotes * "Ladies and gentlemen, the ooze is back!" * "I will not only destroy him, I will obliterate his entire legacy. It will be as if Zordon of Eltar never existed!" * "What is that odious stench? It smells like... teenagers." * "You're too kind. Allow me to introduce myself. I am the galactically feared, globally reviled, and universally despised... they call me Ivan Ooze." * "Ooh! Where's my autograph book? Hah! Power Rangers, huh? So Zordon's still using a bunch of kids to do his dirty work? Well... meet ''my kids!" * "From this moment forth the world as you know it shall cease to exist! Welcome to my Nightmare!" * Zordon, regarding the Command Center "Gee, pretty fancy-schmancy. I guess if you invest your money well over 60 centuries, you can buy something pretty nice." * "Put a sock in it, Z. 10 minutes out of the egg and I'm already listening to one of your lectures. You locked me into your stuffy hyperlock chamber and tossed me away in the depths like yesterday's trash! Do you have any idea what it's like to be locked in a rotten egg for 6,000 years?! It's boring! Not to mention I've had a charley horse since the Renaissance." * "You robbed me of my prime! I was the supreme ruler of the most foul empire in the universe! And now… it's time to pay the piper." * Goldar "Touch me again, and you'll be chicken wings in the morning." * "All the things that I have missed. The Black Plague! The Spanish Inquisition! The Brady Bunch Reunion!" * "Shut your beaks! And now my Tengoo warriors, you will fly to Phaedos. You will find the Power Rangers, and you will tear them apart!" * "How about taking another quack at it?" * "Shall we tango?" * "Oh no." {Final words before death} Video Game appearances Ivan Ooze appears as the final boss in all video game adaptations of the movie. The Ivan-Ecto Morphicon form looks significantly different in the Genesis and gamegear versions of the game, being more insect-like and having four arms, though still bearing Ivan's face. In the the game gear version of the game, Ivan-Ecto Morphicon is created by Scorpitron and Hornitor fusing together with Ivan as opposed to the film where only Hornitron fused with Ivan. Ivan-Ecto is playable in the GameGear version's VS and multiplayer modes. He also appears as a boss in the story mode of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Fighting Edition and is a playable character in the fighting mode with a code used. Notes *Since Ivan Ooze was imprisoned six thousand years prior to the events of the movie, he was presumably sealed in the early 4000s BC. *Ivan notes that Zordon still "uses a bunch of kids to do his dirty work", after he sarcastically blows off Tommy when he tells him they are the Power Rangers. This indicates that within the movie's timeline, Ivan has possibly met and battled a team of Rangers long before the the current day team. *Ivan is hinted to be a fan of The Brady Bunch; during his destruction of the Command Center, he laments missing the show's reunion while imprisoned in hyperlock. *Ivan's line "Welcome to my nightmare" is taken from the Nightmare of Elm Street movie series. * Ivan's fused form is known as Ivan-Ecto Morphicon in the Sega adaptations. *Ivan Ooze has many Power Ranger firsts, despite not appearing in the main metaseries continuity. **He is the first villain to have an obviously developed sense of humor. This would be repeated by Lothor. **He is the first villain to be introduced in a feature film; the second was Divatox. **He is the only primary antagonist to be defeated after only one appearance, since Divatox returned after her defeat in Turbo: A Power Rangers Movie. **He is the first villain to fight the Rangers personally (Lord Zedd did not fight Tommy until half-way through season 3), and the first villain to fight a Megazord in direct combat. **He is the first villain to be able to physically possess one of his creations; the second was Venjix. **Ivan is given the credit to be the first villain to overthrow Lord Zedd and Rita Repulsa. Of course, since this was an alternate timeline, that honor in the main continuity goes to King Mondo of the Machine Empire. Not to mention being the first villain of the franchise in general to overthrow the main villain(s). References Category:PR Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:MMPR:The Movie Continuity Category:Main PR Villains Category:Evil Space Aliens Category:PR-exclusive Villains Category:Masterminds Category:Traitors Category:Deceased PR Villains Category:Traitors in Power Rangers